On devices that support multiple transceivers that operate simultaneously and asynchronously, multiple transmitters can be concurrently enabled. When transmitting simultaneously, several issues can arise with respect to Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) increases, battery life degradation and RF pollution increases (spurious emissions of the transmitters). In a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a CDMA base station commands the CDMA mobile device to increase transmitter power when the CDMA base station fails to detect a signal from the mobile device regardless of how the interruption to the signal is caused. Thus, a CDMA mobile device may unnecessarily increase its power due to a self induced signal interruption.